1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for manufacturing ceramic electronic components and to ceramic electronic components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ceramic electronic components such as monolithic ceramic capacitors have been extensively used in the related art. An example is disclosed in International Publication No. WO2007/049456 A1. A multilayer ceramic electronic component according to this publication includes a rectangular ceramic body, first and second internal electrodes, and first and second external electrodes. The first and second internal electrodes are disposed opposite to each other in the thickness direction in the ceramic body. The first internal electrodes extend to one of the end surfaces of the ceramic body. The second external electrodes extend to the other end surface of the ceramic body. The first external electrode is formed on one of the end surfaces of the ceramic body and is electrically connected to the first internal electrodes. The second external electrode is formed on the other end surfaces of the ceramic body and is electrically connected to the second internal electrodes.
The above publication also discloses a method for manufacturing the multilayer ceramic electronic component by forming the first and second external electrodes on the end surfaces of a ceramic body including the first and second internal electrodes by plating.
The method according to the above publication, however, may inappropriately form the first and second external electrodes.